On duty
by Lost timemachine
Summary: What would happen if Donald would get stuck in the Steelduck costume? And how far would everyone go, to get him back? Very mild Donald/Daisy.


**On duty**

Disclamer. Do not own. No profit is made.

Summary: What would happen if Donald would get stuck in the Steelduck costume? And how far would everyone go, to get him back? Very mild Donald/Daisy.

Note: Steelduck is the translation I will use, as that is the name I am used to. Other names are, for example:** Paperinik** ,**Phantomias**, **Duck Avenger**, **Superduck**, **PK**, **Fantomerik**, **Superdonald** and **Phantom Duck**. Steel duck is Donald's alter ego, a superhero. He has no superpowers, only gadgets and his own intelligence.

-"STEELDUCK? STEELDUUCK?!!" Daisy shouted, her bow lying, crumpled on the flat, concrete roof where she stood. And there he was, his cape flying behind him, as magnificent as ever, standing above her on the chimney. For a brief second her breath was taken away, he was after all, a superhero. –You know where he is, right? Donald´s your friend, so-so you can find him?! Her voice was hoarse, broken, and her blouse was soaked, glued to her feathers. She could barely see him, the rain blocked her vision. Stepping closer, she saw something oddly Donald like flicker in Steel ducks eyes and then he was gone.

**4 days ago**

There was no better place in the world, in Donald's opinion than his hammock. He closed his eyes, content with the world, only to hear Gladstone whistle. Irritated, he sat up and saw his cousin flirt with nearby girls as a dollar flew under Gladstone's hat. –"Boys?" he called as he entered the house, I´m going to get ready for the date with Daisy." Donald looked back, over his shoulder at the ducklings, sitting in front of the TV in their pajamas. He felt as if he should say something, but the words seemed stuck in his throat. After dressing, he absentmindedly fingered the roses in the bunch of flowers he had bought for the occasion. "Roses, the flowers of love, he thought as he smoothed his dinner jacket, which was so much less comfortable than his sailor jacket. Donald held the roses firmly in his hand and opened the front door. –"Goodbye, Uncle Donald good luck on your date!" Huey said, holding his cap. –"Thanks, Huey"

On his way Donald saw a dejected looking Birgitta shuffle home from yet another unsuccessful attempt to woo Scrooge. Daisy stood in front of her house, wearing a beautiful purple dress with a matching bow and heels. She took Donald´s hand as he helped her into the car, her styled feathers stroking his beak. It was one of those rare good dates. Daisy looked at his smiling face as they walked in the fading rays of sunlight towards their bench. It was beside the tree they had marked their initials in, so many years ago. Donald sat on the bench, letting go of Daisy´s hand in the process. She also sat down, far more gracefully, and kissed him.

Donald drove home after dropping Daisy off, his mind still lingering on her kisses. Suddenly the unmistakable sound of thieves and a large door being opened with a crowbar could be heard. Donald changed into his spare Steel duck costume in a hurry and raced to them, supergun in hand. The thieves ran. It was a very long shift. Steel duck flopped down on the high chair in his secret room, exhausted. He reached for the fastenings on his back. They were stuck. Steel duck´s heart missed a beat, and he decided to do it again. Then the emergency one. It all failed. Finally, he tried to unfasten the mask. It would not budge; the black material was like it was glued to his head. Dawn broke.

-"Where is Uncle Donald?" Luey inquired, pouring cereal and milk in a bowl. The sun shone and the postman could be heard through the open window. "Probably running away from tax men" Dewey said shrewdly. Huey shrugged. On the second day Donald was missing Scrooge came down the road, looking for their uncle, probably to tell him to hurry up and get to work, even though he had fired him, again. After the ducklings had explained that they did not know where he was Scrooge stormed inside and searched every nook and cranny. After he had finished he sent the triplets the same piercing stare he gave his opponents when he suspected them of cheating. Then he looked round the small kitchen, every cupboard was empty, there was no food left. Huey opened his beak but Scrooge stopped him by saying, his Scottish accent more pronounced than usual. "You lads are coming with me". After a while Louie pulled on Scrooge´s coat and whispered so softly that Scrooge had to lean closer; "_He wouldn´t abandon us, would he, Uncle Scrooge?_" Scrooge´s mind went to his sisters, and a hard glint appeared in his eyes. "No, he would _never _do that."

On the third day the ducklings met Daisy and Gladstone on their way to the Bin. Skipping all the formal small talk Dewey positioned himself in front of them. "Did your and Uncle Donald´s date go badly?" he asked. "No, Daisy said, slightly surprised, why?" "He- Louie began, but decided not to tell her how truly sad Donald would become (after being angry, of course) when she went on a date with Gladstone and not him. "He´s gone, and he hasn´t had any contact with us." "He´ll be found, Gladstone said with a cocky grin, this is Donald we´re talking about, he gets lost all the time." Daisy smoothed her head bow and went to find George.

Scrooge gazed at the last name on his list, Mathilda McDuck. It was two in the morning and he had called everyone he could think of who might have the slightest idea of where Donald could be. He turned a bit in his chair, and saw the boys sleeping fitfully on his bed. He took up the phone and dialed for Scotland.

George threw various objects and inventions out of the cardboard boxes that littered the floor where he thought he had stored the device. There it was, beside the sonic blaster. George lifted it up so that Little Helper could see it. Daisy had gone home after searching with him. He sat down in front of his overflowing desk and examined the object. Unfortunately, there was a catch. The search devise was literally pointed on Donald's identity not Steel duck's. However, a bit of both always lingered on the other. Not to say that they were separate identities. Some traits were simply stronger when Donald was wearing his sailor suit and others when he was wearing the costume. It was night and the point moved rapidly around Duckburg. Steel duck was on duty 24/7 now.

On the fourth day Scrooge sent the ducklings to Grandma Duck. After all, being the most famous citizen of Duckburg and the world´s richest duck took its toll, and so did looking for Donald. The moment he stepped out of the Bin he saw Fethry and Ludwig arguing over where Donald might possibly be lurking. "Prehaps I finally drove him away, Scrooge thougt sadly, leaning on his cane.

And while Daisy shouted at Gladstone for coming on to her at a time like this, his relatives searched for him in every place they could think of and Steel duck lay on the floor of the abandoned mansion. He was exhausted, not to mention badly wounded. There were large gashes on his back and many tears in his uniform. Both his eyes were blackened and there were an infinite number of bruises on his body. He stood up, hearing the sound of yet another alarm system. Night had fallen.

They all regrouped in Donald´s living room. Scrooge sat down beside Andrea and George. The ducklings and Fethry sat on the floor. The rest sat in chairs. "Where is Daisy?"piped Dewey. And that brings us back to the beginning.

Steelduck was falling, his ears screaming and eyes watering. His cape got stuck on a pole and his costume was torn clean of his body, leaving him only in his nightshirt. When he fell the remaining distance that was left the mask became undone and flew off in the wind.

The first thing Donald saw was the top of Gladstone's hat and the white ceiling of the hospital room. Daisy sat in the wooden chair next to him. "You fell on a mattress van, Uncle Donald" Huey said softly. Fethry pulled some of his bandages and Gladstone looked a little less egoistical than usual. "You're coming to work for me in the Bin when you're out, Scrooge huffed, patting Donald´s shoulder and left. Donald smiled, he was back.

The End.

Please remember to review!


End file.
